Personality Disorder
by 24Heroesfan
Summary: The Chinese have infiltrated CTU, but what would happen if they wanted Chloe? CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mild Spoilers for Season 6, Episode 21, 2am to 3am. You'll find out what happens in this episode, but it wont ruin the ending at all.

Disclaimer: Most characters are property of Fox Network and are in no relation to my own creations at all. In the next few chapters I will be adding my own characters, so if you haven't heard of them in 24, they're mine.

Basically, this is an alternate ending to episode 21, and If I continue, and alternate end to the season. I'm not sure if it'll get that far, but here goes.

So far, Zhou (the leader of small Chinese army) has already breached CTU, and no main character's have been killed. Jack is out of his holding cell, saved Josh and Marilyn, and is making his way to the agents.

And just so everyone knows, there is no romance between Jack and Chloe.

**The following takes place between 2:45 am and 3 am. **

"We have them." Zhou spoke into his phone. "Which one do we need?"

"The analyst," Cheng's voice flooded out of the phone, just loud enough for the CTU agents to hear. "Chloe O'Brian."

Chloe looked up quickly as her eyes grew. _Why do they want me? _She thought. Morris threw Chloe a look of worry, concern, and fear. She returned it with desperation and fear shining in her eyes. Zhou hung up his phone, turned to the agents and spoke loudly. "Which one of you is Chloe O'Brain?"

Chloe froze, along with every other agent. After a second of no results, Zhou''s eyes narrowed as he grabbed Nadia from the back of the shirt and yanked her to her feet. She shut her eyes nightly as the cold metal end of his pistol dug into her cheek. Milo's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He felt completely helpless, and he hated it. "Chloe O'Brian. Stand up, or I'll put a bullet in her brain on the count of three." The agents held there breath.. This was a loose-loose situation. "One." Zhou started, but Chloe stood up. "Me.." she swallowed. "I... I'm Chloe O'Brian." Zhou lowered his gun and shoved Nadia to the ground. "Prove it." Chloe didn't move at first, but after a second she took slow steps to her station. She leaned over the station and opened an employee-roster file, then typed in her name. Instantly her picture and information came up. Zhou stepped around the agents huddled on the floor and approached the computer. He studied the information, then looked at Chloe's face.

"This is her." he announced to his men as he grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a number, and after one ring Cheng's voice pounded through. "Yes?"

"We have O'Brian." Zhou announced.

"Very good." Cheng's voice became slightly higher, and it was obvious he was happy. "There is a van outside waiting for you. Bring the agent and get to the docks as soon as possible. The rest of your men can take the sewers back to their vehicles when I give the order. We may still need CTU."

"Understood." Zhou hung up his phone and turned to Chloe, who was standing next to him, looking rather un-easy. He stepped behind her and pressed the barrel of his gun on her neck. "Go." he ordered, and Chloe took a deep breath before taking a step.

"Where are you taking her?" Morris asked, sounding a bit less courageous then he intended.

"Morris.." Chloe''s voice trailed off in a hushed whisper. Zhou stepped around Chloe and slammed Morris right in the stomach with his gun, causing him to fall to the ground coughing. A look came over Chloe's face like she had just been punched herself as she shut her eyes. Zhou turned to her and shoved her forward.

"Stay behind me." Jack ordered Marilyn and Josh, who were following close behind. They reached the end of the hallway and Jack ducked down. He peaked around the wall to see every agent huddled together in the center of the bullpen, and Chloe being led away. Jack's eyes narrowed. He needed a plan, and he need one quick. His first instinct was to jump out and threaten to shoot the eyes of the guy holding Chloe, but he'd be dead in under a second.

"Jack, what''s going on?" Marilyn's voice shattered his train of thought. He blinked and looked back at her, then to Josh. "Then men that infiltrated CTU are keeping everyone in there."

"You mean like hostages?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Jack nodded as he looked back in time to see Chloe being taken out of sight. "Come on, stay low." he ordered as he turned around and ran quietly down the hallway.

"Jack," Marilyn started "what are we-"

"One of those men just took one of the agents away at gun-point. My friend Chloe. He's alone, and it looks like he's going to leading her out the side entrance.. If I can cut them off-"

"Jack! That's too dangerous!" Normally Jack would've appreciated the concern, even though most of it probably came from the fact Marilyn and her son were with him, but not now. He needed to get Chloe. He continued running down the hallway and stopped at the end. He signaled for Marilyn and Josh to freeze as he listened carefully, hearing the sound of light footsteps getting softer and softer. "Stay here," Jack whispered as he slowly turned a corner and looked up and down the hallway. It was empty, except for Chloe being pushed along at the end. Jack's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the middle of the hallway and lifted up his gun.

"Freeze!" he shouted loudly. Zhou immediately swung around, using Chloe as a human shield.

"Jack!" Chloe shouted.

"Don''t worry, your going to be ok. I promise! Now put down your weapon!" Zhou ignored Jack's demand, and quickly touched his earpiece and muttered something. Chloe's eyes grew wide as she overheard a few words. "Jack run! He's-" her warning was interrupted by a sharp blow to the head. She let out a cry and grabbed her head as she struggled to stay awake. Zhou pushed her down to her knees, and fell to his as well, continuing to use her as a shield. Chloe shut her eyes as she felt blood trickle down her head and fingers. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, who was slowly stepping forward.

"This is your last chance! Drop the gun!" he screamed.

"I don''t need another chance.." Zhou muttered as one of his men slowly and silently stepped into the hallway behind Jack.

"Behind you - Jack!" Chloe managed to choke out, but a bit too late. As soon as Jack spun around he felt a fist slam into his face, then the end of a gun whack his stomach. He coughed and fell over, and Zhou's man kicked away his gun. A look of fear came over Chloe's face as she shook her head.

"Take him to the others." Zhou ordered. The man that attacked Jack grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Chloe.." Jack coughed out. "Don't worry.." the man shoved him out of Chloe''s sight, down the hallway where Marilyn and Josh should've been. Chloe was pulled to her feet, still holding onto her head. Zhou pulled her around, then shoved her out the side door of CTU.

(Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for all of the comments! Here's the next chapter, I'll try and keep updating it on a 5-day basis.

**The Following Takes Place Between 3am, and 3.30 am**

"What do you want with Chloe?" Jack demanded. "What do you want with her?"

"Your in no position to ask the questions." Zhou's soldier snarled as he shoved Jack into the bullpen. Most of the agents sighed as they saw Jack enter the room. He gets to be a hostage, when he really just deserves a long nap.

A sudden cry was heard. "Jack!" Jack's eyes darted to the right to see Marilyn and Josh being shoved into the bullpen and pushed to the other agents. They took a seat quickly, and Marilyn immediately grabbed Josh in her arms. Jack shut his eyes, allowing everything to sink in. "What do you want with us?" he finally demanded.

"Take a seat." the soldier ordered as he gave Jack a shove from behind. Jack grudgingly stepped forward and took a seat next to Morris.

"They took Chloe, mate." Morris quickly whispered.

"I know," Jack sighed. "I tried to stop them, but-"

"What do they want her for?"

Jack looked down. "I don''t know.." he finally answered.

----------------

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe finally mustered up the courage to ask as she was shoved into the back of a black van.

"Mr. Cheng requires your assistance." Zhou's expression didn't change as he slammed the van door and jumped into the driver seat. He didn't bother tying Chloe up, considering there was a secure cage-guard between of them.

"Why?" she asked in a panicked voice. "Why does he want me?"

_Might as well tell her. _Zhou thought. _She''s going to find out soon anyway. _"The sub-circuit board is damaged." he said flatly as he pulled onto the main road. "He needs someone to fix it."

Chloe's eyes grew wide, she could put two and two together. Thoughts started swarming her head, bouncing from the importance of the circuit board, to her fellow agents at CTU, to Morris. She thought about the similar situation he was in hours ago, and how they made him comply. _They're going to do that do me._ She thought. _They're going to torture me unless I fix the board.. _

----------------

Jack was carefully examining the situation around him. He had to help Chloe, after everything she's done for him over the years, he had to. But how? He knew he'd have to do something risky. Even though he always does, there was a lot riding on this. The lives of the CTU agents, the only ones that can stop Cheng and prevent this war.. his friends. He knew he needed a gun, but how was he going to get one? Jack started slowly making his way over to a computer, inch by inch. The soldier watching the agents spotted Jack, then immediately held up his gun. "What are you doing?" the guard snarled.

"Nothing.. I wasn't doing anything.." Jack sounded panicked and scared, which is exactly how he wanted to sound.

"Bauer''s a tricky one." One soldier shouted. "Move him away from the equipment and the others."

_Perfect. _Jack thought, and he came close to a small grin. The soldier walked over to Jack and yanked him up by his shoulder. He pushed Jack in front of him and ordered him to walk. Jack walked slowly, with his hands in front of him, right where the soldier could see them. He pushed Jack away from the other agents and computers, and that's when he finally made his move. Jack quickly dropped to his knees and did a back-sweep kick, knocking the soldier off his feet in one smooth motion. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" he shouted as he twisted the soldiers gun out of his hands and quickly shot him. Many gasps and shouts we're heard from the CTU agents, mostly the ones that weren't trained for the field. Jack was at a disadvantage, considering he had soldier's posted all around him. They turned and immediately started shooting, but he ran and ducked behind a wall into a hallway. He peaked out when the sound of gun shots took a small break and let off a few bullets. He had to use them conservatively, he didn't have enough time to grab any extra magazines from the soldier.

The CTU agents we're trying to take cover under desks or computers, and which was surprisingly easy, considering none of the guards we're firing at them. They weren't a threat.

Not yet.

"Get under a desk!" Milo shouted over to Nadia, who was doing just that.

"You too!" she shouted back, but he shook his head. He picked his head up slightly, and spotted a guard laying bloody on the ground. "Jack needs help! There's no way he can take these guys alone." Milo ducked along a few of the computer desks and then darted to the soldiers body. Luckily, he wasn't far away. Milo grabbed his gun and retreated, pressing his back along the solid part of the desk. The gun was loaded, and he immediately took aim to the soldier closest to him. No one noticed he had a gun, they we're all focused on Jack. He pulled the trigger twice and watched the soldier jerk backwards and fall to the ground. He turned to his left and began firing off more bullets, killing another soldier. Between him and Jack, three guards have been killed, but there were still about 16 left. This didn't look good. There weren't any enemy soldiers left in Milo's immediate area, so he rushed out yet again to grab another gun. This time the soldiers knew where his was and started firing off rounds at him, but Jack used this as an advantage and started shoot more guards, taking out two more. Milo ducked behind another desk and quickly grabbed the other gun from a fallen soldier. He shoved the gun across the floor near the other agents, then grabbed 8 magazines. He peered out from behind the desk and emptied his entire magazine, but he didn't hit a single guard. He switched magazines quickly, crouched down, and ran for the other agents. He grabbed the other gun and crawled to the other side of the desk, finding Morris.

"Morris, here." Milo muttered as he handed over the gun.

"Oh.. mate.. I shouldn't.. I'm not trained for field work.. I'm not too good with a gun.."

"You line the gun up like this," Milo demonstrated. "You pull the trigger to shoot, you press this button to release an old magazine, and you put the new ones in by shoving it in there until it clicks. Understood?"

"I really shouldn't.."

"Look, these guys took Chloe, we're her only shot of survival. I saw the look on your face when she was led away, you still love her. You want to get her back? We have to take back CTU first." Milo shoved the gun into Morris's lap and crawled off to a better vantage point, making it clear it wasn't up for debate. Morris's eyes grew wide as he lifted up the gun and peaked around the side of the desk. He saw a guard rapidly firing towards Jack and moving his way forward, getting very close to him. Morris took aim and fired six bullets, hitting the soldier four times. He collapsed, dead, and a pool of blood started dripping out from his neck. Jack ran out from behind the wall and grabbed two magazines from the soldiers pockets, then retreated back behind the wall and loaded his gun.

"Hey Nathan!" Milo called to an assistant analyst as he shot a few bullets then ducked behind the desk. "See if you can get that guys gun." he pointed to the second soldier he killed, which wasn't laying too far away from them. "If we don't get more people shooting, we're never going to make it!" Nathan was crouched under a desk with his hands over his ears. He looked up at Milo with fear but then crawled out from under his desk. "Where is he?" Nathan asked.

"Over there." Milo pointed as he took a breath, preparing to load off another few rounds. Nathan crawled out of the circle of desks in the bullpen and over to the body. He didn't keep his head down low enough though, and almost instantly he collapsed to the floor with a bullet wound in his back.

"Nathan!" Peter, another analyst who watched Nathan, called out. Nathan didn't move at all, so Peter ran out to get the other gun, keeping his head and body low. He reached the soldier without a problem, but almost as soon as he got his gun bullets started flying at him. He dove to the side, and quickly took aim at whoever was shooting at him. He fired off three bullets, one hitting the soldier in the upper hip. With a cry he fell backwards onto the ground, but then quickly rolled over and attempted to keep shooting. He aimed at Peter, but none of his bullets hit. Peter grabbed a few magazines and ran back to the circle of desks. He took aim next to Milo and narrowed his eyes. _This is for you, buddy._ He thought as he started firing the gun.

Chloe was sitting in the back of the van. Her head stopped bleeding, but the pain was still there, as bad as ever. She sat with her eyes closed, pushing back tears. She was afraid.. very afraid. She was afraid of what the Chinese were going to do to her.. and she was afraid of herself breaking. _If I do...I'll never forgive myself. _

Zhou pulled the car to a stop and got out. Within a second the back of the van opened, and Zhou stood there holding a club. "We're here."

----------------

Jack peaked out from behind the wall again. The firing towards his direction had stopped. He had to admit, he was really impressed with the agents. Only three of them had guns, but they we're doing a great job holding off the Chinese. Most of it probably had to do with where they were.. a big circle of desks in the center of the room was a great way to hit every man that came that way. And for that reason, Jack wanted to get over there, he could barely get a hit where he was. He took a deep breath and ran quickly through the bullpen and jumped behind a turned-over desk. He looked behind the desk to see a soldier rapidly fire at the computer equipment. The equipment Jack was planning on using to track Chloe from satellite.

"No.." Jack whispered. His only plan shattered with the computers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter guys, enjoy! Remember, reviews make me happy!_

**The Following Takes Place between 3.30 am and 4 am**

Chloe awoke slowly, and it took a second for her mind to fully comprehend the situation. Her vision was blurry, and her head was hurting in two different spots. She tired to move, but at that point she realized her hands and feet we handcuffed to a chair in the center of a small, empty room. Well, almost empty, except for the table sitting in front of her. It was cluttered with... what? She couldn't tell. The room was mostly dark except for a dim lamp sitting on the table. She lifted her head to try and see what else there was. She caught a glimpse of a knife, a burner, a razor blade, a taser, and a syringe. Suddenly she heard a door open behind her, then close with a slam. She winced, afraid. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, then quickly Cheng came into her view from the side. He took a step right in front of her and stared down at the agent. Chloe looked into his face. _This is the guy that took Jack away for all those months.. _She thought. _This is the guy that turned Audrey into a vegetable and gave Jack those scars... and this is the guy that's going to do the same to me... _She stared up at Cheng, trying to decide if she hated him more then she was afraid of him. She couldn't tell, but the hate and fear we're pretty closely matched.

"Ms. O'Brian." he finally said in his thick, Chinese accent. "I believe you know what you're here for." Chloe looked down, and nodded slightly. "Good. Now don't try playing games with me, saying you don't know how to fix it. I've done my research, you know exactly what to do. The question is, will you?" Chloe shut her eyes tightly, trying to prevent any tears. "No." she whispered quietly. "No, I won't do it."

"Very well." Cheng turned around and grabbed a small razor blade from the table. "You brought this on yourself." he muttered.

----------------------------

Jack, now being along side of Milo, Peter and Morris, was rapidly firing his gun. Most of the enemy soldiers we're down, but five of them we're doing well to stay alive. Morris took aim and fired off six bullets; only two of them hit the soldier his was aiming at. The soldier fell, and didn't move a muscle. Morris assumed his was dead and turned his attention to the remaining soldiers.

"We're doing good!" Milo shouted his encouragement for the ones shooting and the ones hiding. "We've only got four left!" The enemy soldiers we're all hidden, and momentarily the gun shots ceased. The agents exchanged glances and became more tense then ever. Suddenly one gun shot was fired, and a cry of pain echoed throughout the bullpen. Morris had fallen.

"Morris!" Milo called out as he ducked down and crawled to Morris's side. Instantly the rapid fire of guns returned, and only Jack and Peter we're left shooting.

"Milo get back to your gun!" Jack ordered. Milo ignored him. "Anyone here a doctor?" Milo asked quickly.

"I am." the CTU medic crawled out from behind a chair.

"Can you help him?"

"Milo back on your gun!"

"I don't know," the doctor examined Morris's wound, it was between the shoulder and neck. "Judging by his breathing no major internal organs have been ruptured, but the rapid bleeding suggests a major artery has been hit. His body's already in shock and he unconscious. I can try and delay the bleeding, but without the proper tools.."

"MILO! GET ON YOUR GUN!"

"Help him." Milo ordered, then jumped back up and started firing.

"There are two left!" Peter announced. Milo took aim and plucked off the last one. The last one jumped into a hallway and the gun fire stopped again.

"Don't take him out." Jack ordered. "We need him. Everyone retreat their weapons." Milo and Peter put their guns down and ducked behind the desks, but Jack held his steady. The soldier looked out around the wall and started firing, but soon nothing was heard but the sound of his trigger clicking. He retreated, and then quick footsteps were heard. Jack stood up as fast as he could and jumped over the desks, then quickly took off running. "Hostile is trying to escape, everyone maintain your positions!"

-------------------------------

Chloe had given up all attempts to try and hold back her tears. Cheng was watching as his accomplice slowly sliced the razor blade through the skin under Chloe's ear, causing large amounts of blood to drip onto her shoulder and crust in her hair. She tried jerking away, but that didn't help much at all. "Are you ready to fix it?" Cheng asked. Chloe shook her head, causing the razor to dig deeper. She shut her eyes, causing more tears to fall, and bit her tongue.

"Ms. O'Brian." Cheng hissed. "This is going to get worse and worse. You can stop it now, by simply fixing the component." Cheng's man removed the razor away from her ear, and Chloe dropped her head. "I'm not fixing it for you." she finally hissed, actually succeeding in sounding courageous.

"Admirable." Cheng's expression didn't change. "But we have a long way to go. And with CTU compromised, we have more time then ever. Your hero, Jack Bauer, isn't going to come to your rescue. And nobody outside of CTU knows you're missing. You are ours, and we're going to do whatever it takes to make you comply." Cheng turned to the table and picked up a medium-sized knife. He turned on a burner and set the blade of the knife resting on it, slowly heating up. "I'll give you a minute to think about this." he said as he left the room, with his man following him. Chloe heard the door slam behind her and winced, watching the thin trail of smoke rise from the burner. Cheng's words echoed in her mind. _No one's coming to save me.. If I'm ever going to get out, I'll have to get out myself._ She looked around the room, and started coming up with a plan.

-------------------------------

Jack was chasing the soldier down the hallways of CTU. The soldier knew it was over, and he knew he was going to get caught, he was just making one final, desperate attempt. Jack held his gun forward as he was running, ready to use it if he needed. The soldier grabbed his phone while running, but before he could do anything a gunshot was heard and a sharp cry echoed through the halls as the soldier fell. He was winching and sobbing as blood poured out of his left leg.

"I would introduce myself," Jack kept his gun aimed at the fallen soldier as he approached his side. "But I believe you already know me. And you know what I'll do to you to get the information that I need."

"I don't know anything." The soldier choked out.

"Don't waste my time!" Jack kicked the soldier out of frustration. "Tell me where Cheng is!"

"I don't know!" The soldier was holding his leg just above the wound and rocking back and fourth. Jack kneeled down and stared the soldier in the eyes.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to get Cheng and my agent back. Your going to tell me what I want to know, it just depends on how much its going to hurt."

"I already told you," he sobbed. "I don't know!"

"Fine." Jack took the barrel of his gun and held it above the soldiers wound. "You going tell me what I want to know?" The soldier shook his head.

"I don-" he started, but was interrupted by Jack shoving the gun into his leg and him letting out a loud, blood curdling scream. Jack shut his eyes for a second, then lifted his gun. "I'm going to shoot you again if you don't tell me where Che-"

"Edgewood!" the soldier sputtered in between deep sobs.

"What?"

"Edgewood... its an abandoned physcratic center..."

"Is the agent he took there as well?"

"Yes.."

"Does he have the circuit board?"

"Yes.."

"Why did he take her?"

"Because.. the circuit board was damaged.. he.. he needed someone to fix it.." Jack looked down and sighed heavily.

"He's going to torture her to make her comply.." he stated, and he started to wonder if Chloe would break. "Then what?"

"He's going to kill her... either way. And there's no way for you to stop him."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Following Takes Place Between 4 am and 4.30 am **

"Where is Edgewood?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know how to get there..."

"Tell me about it."

"Well.. Its big.. 12 stories tall.. abandoned...located here in LA...don't know how far. But if I did, it wouldn't matter. I already told you, you can't save her. She's going to die."

"We'll see about that." Jack gripped the end of his gun and smashed it over the soldiers head, knocking him out cold. Jack narrowed his eyes and jumped to his feat. He shook his feet and took of running down the bullpen.

-------------

"Someone help me get him on the stretcher." the doctor treating Morris walked up. As soon as Jack was gone, he ran to medical to grab a stretcher for Morris. Milo stood up, along with Peter and a security guard. Milo grabbed his legs while Peter and the security guard both grabbed his arm and put a hand on his back for support. The doctor counted to three, and they all lifted, and gently put him on the stretcher. Another medic stood up and a nurse, and without a word they both followed the doctor as he quickly pushed Morris away. Jack then ran into the bullpen.

"The hostile is down," he said quickly. "He needs to be secured before he wakes up." he pointed at two security guards, one of them was the same one who helped Morris. "Can you bring him to holding."

"Sure." one answered as the both stood up. "Where would we find him?"

"Down the hall, near holding cell 3B." The guards quickly left, and the agents started slowly creeping out from their hiding spots. Marilyn approached Jack with Josh wrapped around her arms; she was almost in tears.

"You two shouldn't be in here." Jack glanced at the dead bodies. That probably wasn't the most comforting sight. "Come on, go into the conference room."

"Are you going to stay with us?" Marilyn asked.

"I can't, I still have important work to do here." Jack looked to the side to see Nadia walking up. "Nadia, could you take them out of here?"

"Sure, but Jack, your still under arrest."

"What? No, I have to help find this circuit board, and help find Chloe."

"Ok.. Jack, since you basically saved everyone here, I'll let you go." she turned to Josh and Marilyn. "Follow me please."

----------------------

"Are you ready, Ms. O'Brian?" Cheng was standing in front of Chloe holding the circuit board. His partner was next to Chloe holding the medium-sized knife that had been sitting over the burner. It was hot enough to melt plastic upon contact, and Chloe knew it. Her hands were shaking, she knew how much a burn like this would hurt. The partner pushed Chloe's head to the side and held up the knife hovering over her neck. She winced and tried desperately to push away, but he was too strong for her. Cheng didn't say anything, he just held out the circuit board as if it was a present for Chloe. She shook her head and closed her eyes, and Cheng's partner pressed the knife against Chloe's neck.

-----------

"Our computers are down." Milo told Jack. "Almost all of them."

"What about the ones that are up?" Jack asked. "How many of them are? What can they do?"

"Only two computers survived the fight, but they can't access any satellites." he knew that's what Jack was getting too. At least, he thought he knew.

"Can they look up any addresses?"

"No.. not from our internal networking. They still have their wireless signals and are connected online though,"

"So we can pull up the most basic things, like Google, or MapQuest?"

"Well, sure.. But why-"

"Which computer's work?"

"That one." Milo pointed and Jack practically jumped in the seat. He opened the simple web browser and went to Google. He typed in _Edgewood Physcratic Center. _"Jack, what are you looking up?"

"According to the hostile, this is where Cheng and the Circuit Board is. And Chloe."

"How do you know he wasn't making it up?" Jack sighed.

"I don't. But its our only lead."

"What the hell happened here?" Jack and Milo looked up as the familiar voice of Mike Doyle was heard through the bullpen.

"Welcome back Agent Doyle." Jack merely stated as he continued his search as Milo explained to Doyle what had happened. Jack tuned them out. He sighed. LA wasn't the only place to have a physcratic center named Edgewood. _Long Island, Florida, Ohio, dammit, none of these are it. Wait, California. Please.. _Jack clicked the web-site link. He skimmed along the home page._ LA, abandoned, 12 stories high, this sounds like the place. _Jack grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down the address. "Agent Doyle! Get your field teams ready."

"What? Why?"

"Because, we're going to get the circuit board. And Chloe."

"Jack, we have to get the ok from Nadia first."

"I know. I'm going to get it.. just, start prepping your teams now."

"Alright Jack," Doyle sighed.

----------

"Ok!" Chloe interrupted her own screaming and sobbing. Cheng's partner lifted the knife away from Chloe's neck and she sighed. "I can't take any more of this.. I'll do it. I'll fix it for you." Cheng's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Really Ms. O'Brian?" Chloe looked down and nodded. "Good." Cheng nodded and his partner pushed Chloe's chair up to the table and Cheng cleared a spot for her and laid down the tools he believed she would need.

"I'll need some light." Cheng nodded and pulled a small chain above their heads, turning on a single lightbulb. "I'll need to be uncuffed too." she said in an annoyed tone, as if they had the IQ of a hamster. Well, as far as she was concerned, they did. Cheng walked to the opposite side of the table and faced Chloe. His partner took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs around Chloe's writs. She brought her hands to her lap and rubbed them, stalling for time.

"You can start now, Ms. O'Brian." Chloe sighed and examined the tools she was given. Most of them were thin and resembled pens. She picked up the tool with the sharpest end and held it above the board. She took a deep breath, picked up the circuit board and threw it at Cheng. The corner of it hit Cheng in the forehead, catching him off-guard and actually causing him to fall backwards. His partner jumped quickly to restrain Chloe, but she took the tool and stabbed him right in the throat. He stumbled backwards and tried to get it out of his throat, but she quickly grabbed the key from his pocket and elbowed him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground. Cheng jumped to his feet, but Chloe put her hands under the table and flipped it over on him. He fell over again, buying Chloe another ten seconds. She bent over and felt the cuffs around her ankles. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to shove the key into the key slot and get herself free. Cheng had shoved the table off him with an annoyed grunt, and Chloe quickly grabbed a club from Cheng's partner, who was still choking on the ground in pain. Cheng approached her, but she quickly swung the club through the air and slammed in into the side of Cheng's head. He let out a cry and fell down once more, but this time didn't get up.

"That's for kid-napping me." she smirked as she stood up. She brought the club down on Cheng's back several more times, causing him to jerk with each one. "And this is for Jack! And Audrey!" Chloe wanted to continue beating Cheng, but she knew she couldn't. She grabbed the handcuffs that we're around her wrist and put one of them around Cheng's wrist. She then dragged the table over and cuffed him to the table. She took the other pair and did the same for Cheng's partner, who still had the tool sticking out of his throat. She searched him down quickly looking for a weapon or a phone. Nothing. She shook her head as she clutched the club and walked to the door. He made another choking sound as he struggled to get free.

"You may want to get that checked out." Chloe said, pointing at his neck, before she opened the door and ventured off into the unknown hallways of Edgewood.

(Remember, I love feedback. So weather you hate it or like it, please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've had serious writers block. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!

**The Following Takes Place Between 4.30am and 5 am**

"Nadia please-"

"I'm sorry Jack, but there's not enough evidence to send out a tactical team."

"The soldier confessed, he told me this is the place!"

"When? After you shot him? He was under great amount of pain, there's a good chance he said that just because you wanted something to hear."

"Dammit Nadia-"

"I'm sorry Jack, the answer is no." Nadia turned and walked away from Jack, making it clear her answer wasn't up for argument. Jack shook his head with a frustrated sigh. How was he supposed to get Chloe and the circuit board if he wasn't allowed to bring a team with him?

"Agent Doyle," Jack said as he approached Mike. He wasn't going to let Nadia jeopardize Chloe's life. "Nadia okayed the mission." Doyle's eyebrows raised. _Like this is going to work. _Jack thought. He did often rush into things without thinking, but as soon as he opened his mouth he knew Doyle wasn't dumb enough to fall for this.

"Jack," Doyle asked, obviously suspicious. "I saw the look on your face when she walked away from you."

"Agent-"

"Jack, just tell me." Doyle lowered his voice just above a whisper. "What evidence do you have that this is the location?"

---------------------------

Chloe slowly and silently made her way down the dark hallway. She listened carefully for any activity around her, but all she could hear was her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. She squinted her eyes, desperately trying to see through the darkness.

_Stay calm.. _She told herself as she gripped her club tightly. She took another step forward and paused. _Wait, what was that? A footstep? No..your just being paranoid...wait, there it is again. That is a footstep. _She took a silent deep breath and studied the hallway in front of her. There was a window at the end, and another hallway intersected with it. The glow of the night was seeping in. Suddenly, she saw the outline of a dark figure walk past it slowly. Chloe froze, but the figure kept up its pace.

_He didn't see me...but what happens when he does? _She studied the figure closely. He was holding something in his left hand, and she knew it was a gun. _I don't stand a chance with just a little club to defend myself. _Chloe took a deep breath as the figure walked out of sight. She listened to the sound of his footsteps slowly grow softer. She gripped her club even tighter and silently made her way closer to the window. She peaked around the wall down the hallway where the guard had walked, and saw his back facing hers. She froze, then gathered all her strength, looked around for any other soldiers, and stepped into the hallway. The guard was only about 15 feet ahead of her, so she took long steps behind him and held up her club. The guard froze. He didn't hear anything, but he sensed someone behind him. He turned around slowly, but was greeted by a blow to the head. He made a slight grunt as he fell to the ground, completely out cold. Chloe got to the ground quickly and yanked the guards gun. She patted him down and took 4 rounds of ammo from his pockets, and sincerely hoped she wouldn't need all of it. Or even half of it. She searched him for anything else that would be helpful. He had a small radio, she took that. Once someone finds him dead, or finds she's missing, they might communicate through it. She also found a flashlight. _I doubt I'd be needing this. Light would attract attention.. _She noticed the soldier was wearing night-vision goggles._ Those will come in handy._ She thought as she slowly lifted them off the soldiers head and put them on her own. She adjusted them quickly so they fit well before she grabbed the flashlight. That might be useful after all.

---------------------------

"Jack, do you really believe this is the place?" Doyle asked. "This is where the Cheng has the circuit board?"

"I really do." Jack said. "Everything fits." Doyle sighed, obviously conflicted. He weighed the options in his mind, and eventually he shook his head.

"Fine Jack, I'll help you."

"You will? How?"

"I'll assemble my team. Everyone's kinda busy with cleaning this place up, and trying to salvage any data they can on the circuit board. We can slip away without them noticing. You know how to get there?"

"Yeah, it should only take us about 15 minutes." Jack paused. "Mike, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah I do Jack. I couldn't live with myself if you turned out to be right, and we passed up what just might be our last opportunity to get the circuit board. Come on, my teams are basically ready to go." Jack and Doyle turned to leave, and Jack sighed with relief. Doyle entered a hallway, and Jack quickly followed after looking around.

"Thanks again, Mike."

"You don't need to thank me." Doyle paused as he saw three agents turn a corner and enter the hallway facing them.

"Who are they?" Jack asked. "None of them look familiar."

"Jack, we may have a problem." Doyle whispered as the agents approached them.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" one demanded. He was a short, middle-aged man with dark hair.

"Who are you?" Doyle demanded, ignoring his question.

"Eric Riley, Division." he didn't bother to introduce the agents behind him as he took out his badge to verify his identification. "I'm going to have to ask you two to come with us."

"Why?" Doyle's eyes narrowed.

"We need to assess the damage done and take statements from everybody, please come with us."

"We're a little busy.."

"Excuse me, are you Jack Bauer? I read your report on the way over here, you should be in holding."

"Agent Yassir released me from holding."

"Well, I have higher authority over Ms. Yassir, and I'm placing you back into holding."

"You can't do that!" Doyle barked angrily.

"I believe I can, and I believe I just did." Jack and Doyle exchanged angry glances as Eric began to lead them to the bullpen. Jack suddenly dropped to one knee, elbowed Eric in the stomach, then swept his leg behind Eric's legs to trip him. Doyle's eyes grew wide as the other two agents lunged forward to attack Jack. Doyle grabbed one quickly from the back of the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. He lost a lot of his strength, but still tried to fight. Doyle hit the pressure point on his neck and his passed out instantly. Jack grabbed the other agent by the back of the head and slammed it on the ground, knocking him out.

"Agent Bauer," Eric struggled to get to his feet. "Attacking government employees.." Jack grabbed his throat as Doyle took his gun and hit him over the head. Jack dropped him and he collapsed on the floor.

"Damn Jack, we're gonna get in some trouble for this." Doyle said, staring at the three unconscious agents on the floor.

"We'll worry about that later." Jack looked around and spotted a closet. "Come on, help me stick them in the closet."

"All of em? When they wake up they could easily get out of there.."

"The idea isn't to trap them, its just to get them out of sight. Hurry and help me, we don't have much time to waste." Doyle sighed.

"There's never a dull moment with you Jack, is there?"

--------------------------------

Chloe had silently made it to the stairs and started to creep down to the next level. She was amazed by the night vision goggles, and so thankful she had found them. She froze when she heard someone from underneath her whispering something in Chinese. Oh no, what if there's two of them? There wasn't a chance of her taking out two guards silently. She hung onto a slight hope of it being one guard who was crazy and talking to the wall until she heard the static response. _Ok, he's on a radio.. but still, he's coming up here... _She looked around, there was nowhere to hide, and she wouldn't be able to make it up the steps fast enough without him hearing her. She aimed her pistol ahead of her with a shaky hand, not wanting to fire. She'd alert every agent around, and that wasn't something she wanted to do. The voice became closer and closer as Chloe suddenly remembered the flashlight she had stuck in her pocket. She fumbled with it and quickly pulled it out of her pocket and put her thumb on the switch. The soldier approached the break in the stairs and turned to go up the second half, where Chloe was standing. He walked up three steps before looking up from his radio. His eyes landed on Chloe and he instantly started shouting in Chinese and reached for his gun.

"Sorry, I don't speak Chinese.." Chloe muttered, and before the guard had a chance to grab his gun, Chloe shut her eyes, switched on the flashlight and shined it right in his eyes. His night vision goggles magnified the beam, blinding him. He let out a cry of pain as Chloe switched off the flashlight and quickly ran down four of the steps. She gripped her gun and brought it down on the guards head, causing him to stumble backwards. The guard still couldn't see anything, but he tried lurching forward to grab Chloe. She jumped to the side, but he had managed to grab her hair and pull. HardChloe had to bit her lip to keep from screaming as she tried punching him. She landed a blow to the jaw and the guards grip loosened. She shook her head and shoved the guard with all her strength, causing him to fall over the side of the low guard rail and land on the other half of the stairs below them. Chloe's eyes grew wide as she peered over the edge of the guard rail and studied the guard. He landed on his back in a strange position. His leg was definitely broken, and his arm looked dislocated. Chloe took a deep, shaking breath, and sighed. She was alright, for now, but it was pure luck that let her avoid the first two guards that she had crossed paths with. How long would that last?


End file.
